


Közép-őszi színkavalkád

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	Közép-őszi színkavalkád

A lágy ősz-középi meleg nem kifejezetten ritka, de mégis, annál szebb.

Épp ezért is mosolyogva sétált, nem, nem is sétált, inkább szökellt a fiú, ki az utcákat rótta. Tekintete pásztázta a környéket, ahogy a levelek lágy hatnyolcados keringőt jártak, ő is velük táncolt, miközben dúdolta azt a dallamot, amihez szíve verte az ütemet.

Majd egy hirtelen széllökés tovább penderítette a leveleket, így Oikawa is csupán integetett nekik, majd ment tovább az úton, dudorászva.

Kezei folyamatosan mozogtak, szinte együtt lüktetett az ősszel, a széllel, az utolsókat rugó természettel. Élvezte a színkavalkádot, ami körbevette, Ő volt a színkavalkád. És mennyire élvezte!

Majd nemsokára meglátott az egyik színes kis szél-körtánc közepén egy meghatározó feketeséget, mely nem volt sem ijesztő, sem ismeretlen. Az a feketeség hozzátartozott az őszhöz. De nem csak az őszhöz; mindenhez! Oikawa számára az a fekete felleg, mely megtestesítette számára az állandóságot, a tökéletességet... Nos, nélküle az élete nem ért volna ennyit. Nem lett volna ilyen színes. Hisz ha nincs mihez viszonyítani, ha nincs minek elújságolni... A színek mit sem érnek, igaz-e?

Ama elsőre zordnak látszó sötét elegy, mely Oikawa felé most egyre megy, nem más, mint Iwaizumi Hajime.

Oikawa arcán immár pajkos vigyor virított, s szeme élénk barnán csillogott. Nem maradt ez a fekete személyének rejtély: egy gyors tockost a barnának lemért.

De aztán nem bírt ellenállni bociszemeinek, és, hát valljuk be, nógatni sem igen kellett; ajkuk egy csókban pihent egymásén meg.  
  
  



End file.
